Crazy love
by NiallGetInMyPants
Summary: Niall and Liam are happily together and recently engaged Harry doesn't like this as for the past four years he's been in love with Niall Harry does something drastic to try and keep Niam appart Kidnap slash slight torture I don't own no one
1. Taking action

_**Crazy love**_

They were doing it again. Niall and Liam grinding up to each other as they danced Niall, because he was delirious with alcohol and happiness, and Liam, because he was overly happy. Liam had proposed to Niall the night before, and the blond sobbed in happiness and said yes, much to Harry's annoyance.

Who did Liam think he was? Niall should have been _his_ boyfriend. Not Liam's. His. He should be the one stroking those blond locks at night or have that adorable face bury into the crook of his neck in scary films or when he was homesick him kissing him in the morning making him breakfast, making passionate love to him. It should be Harry doing those things, not Liam. Now that his love and enemy were engaged Harry knew he had to do something. And soon.

Liam held Niall's hand and twirled his fiancée round and round smiling as the blond stumbled giggling. Niall snuggled up to him holding his hand and burying his face in his chest. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else you make me complete and I'll never leave you for as long as i live." He declared loudly, the people around them awing and saying things like "oh bless them" and "Oh young love" and "The very best with your relationship lads"

Harry glared jealously from where he and Louis were having fun dancing like idiots. Or at least where Louis was having fun. When he noticed Niall and Liam dancing looking very much in love he had stopped abruptly, stomping over to them. He stopped short when he heard Niall proclaim loudly "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else you make me complete and I'll never leave you for as long as I live." He growled angrily under his breath as he heard this, then applause and the good wishes given to the young couple and he just snapped.

As quick as he could he dashed to the toilets rubbing his eyes. Niall was obviously off his arse with booze and didn't mean it. Niall couldn't actually be so in love with Liam it wasn't possible. It was possible but not to Harry. For three years the curly haired lad had been convincing himself that Niam were only temporary, that Niall was only dating Liam because he couldn't reject him. Hearing Niall say that had shattered his fantasies and something snapped inside him as the next thing he knew he was texting Niall asking him to meet him round the back of the club.

Niall smiled as a young man, about twenty four, just two years older than himself, wearing a cross and a white vicars collar came up to him and drew a cross on his forehead. "May the lord be with you and take care of you and your partner my son." And with that he walked away. Liam had seen the exchange and smiled, a man of God had blessed their relationship. It made both their tummy's bubble at the thought that they were accepted even in the religious community.

After all in four years a lot had changed. The US had a gay president, Angelina Jolie's adopted child had been gay, there had been several homosexual music sensations and a lesbian actress. Many celebrities had came out as bi and the homosexual community had become accepted.

Niall's phone vibrated in his pocket and he looked at a text message that had popped up. Meet me out back, tell Liam you're going toilet. He won't want you to come outside alone and i need to talk in private. Haz x.  
>"Li, i'm just going toilet i'll be back in a sec." He said giving his fiancée a kiss on the cheek.<p>

Harry pressed himself up against the wall behind the door he had seen Niall walk up the corridor and approach the door. Harry clenched the bottle in his hands tightly lifting it over his head as the door opened and a familiar blonde head came out. He waited until the blond was directly in front of him before crashing the bottle on top of Niall's head, knocking him out. "I'm sorry Niall but it's the only way my darling," He whispered as he grabbed the boy under the arms and dragged him to his car smiling as he saw some rope in the boot from a fishing trip. Grabbing his phone he texted Louis. Hi mate going home absolutely wacked need sleep good luck with that blond, just saw Niall in the bogs, told him I'm going my apologies to Niam for leaving their engagement party early. Haz x.

He hoisted the smaller boy up and lay him in the boot of the car. "It's the only way. It is the only way." He repeated to himself as he slammed the boot shut on Niall and drove off to the small house he'd bought for himself.

Liam was worried. Niall hadn't come back from the bathroom in twenty minutes. He went off to look for his Irishman but all the cubicles were empty and no one was at the urinals. Louis came in then and told him what Harry had texted him. The two boys scoured the bar but couldn't see Niall anywhere. They managed to pick up Zayn.

Although it was an engagement party only the boys had been invited. Liam and Niall didn't want too many people. Liam was not very good at handling the whole showering with love thing. Niall was, he was seen as the baby even at the age of twenty two women in their forties and fifties came up to him pinching his cheeks and ruffling his hair, the more dirty ones slapping his bum and kissing him. He'd been christened the one with many cutesy nick names after a while. The fans nicknames ranged from sex god to baby Nando's.

He was also very physically fragile and would sometimes have to be protected by the boys rather than security. It didn't matter and no matter what happened Niall was always gonna be Baby direction something a fan had nicknamed him once.

Panicking as he surveyed the club and realised Niall wasn't in there he got out his phone and dialled his fiancées number, which he had learnt off by heart. He listened to it for a bit before sighing as it went to answer machine. "Hi babe it's Li, give us a bell and lemme know you're ok. Love you bye," He blew a kiss softly into the receiver.

Louis popped up noticing his friend's expression. "C'mon bro let's go home he's probably fine." Liam reluctantly got in a taxi and was driven to Niam's nook as Louis called it. He climbed into bed and tiredness hit him like a car and he was asleep before he could even think about Niall.

Harry scowled as he looked at Niall's phone as he heard message Liam had left. He smirked glancing at the Irishman in front of him, still passed out and unaware of what was going on. He smiled as he heard Niall stir. This was gonna be fun.


	2. I ain't doing nothin

So next chapter. I'm sorry that this is short and not very good but i really tried. PLease reveiw.

* * *

><p>"Where in the name of fuck is he?" Liam shouted staring at his phone desperately willing it to ring.<br>"I'm sure he's fine!" Louis didn't really believe his own words but he had to calm Liam down.  
>"He's not Lou, I just gotta feeling." Liam said quietly<p>

Niall stirred slightly, his blue eyes blinking open. He groaned. "Hello sleeping beauty," Harry chuckled. Niall went to speak but couldn't.

Tape was wrapped around his mouth holding it shut. Rope was wrapped around his torso and the chair he was sat on. It also kept his legs firmly stuck to the legs of the chair. He tilted his head to look at Harry.

"Well Niall if you weren't all taped up I'd be waiting for my thanks by now." Niall cocked his head to the side his eyes wide.

"THMMPH?"He screamed in to the tape. What he tried to say was thank you for what?

"Oh you know, saving you from Liam." Harry replied casually. Niall cocked his head wanting Harry to explain. Harry sighed. "See that is why I had to do this! You're too naive to understand what he's doing he's manipulating you! Using you!" Niall looked at Harry his eyes wide.

"Mpph?" He asked into the tape confused.

"Do you want me to take the tape off?" Niall nodded eagerly. Harry grabbed the tape and eased it off.

"Harry," Niall said trying to regain his breath. "What on earth are you talking about? Liam would never use me or any one. He's too kind that's why i love him." He finished. He looked at Harry who had gone silent shrinking back when he saw anger in those emerald eyes.

Harry was breathing heavily fists clenched teeth gritted. "You liar!" He screamed at Niall raising his hand. Niall cowered away as Harry slapped him across the face. "You do not love Liam!" The curly haired boy roared. "You love me, me and only me understand?" Niall looked at his friend wide eyed.

"Harry," He whispered, "I don't know what's going on up there but please untie me and let me go home. You're frightening me."

Harry's expression softened and he down crouched in front of Niall softly caressing his band mate's cheek. "Don't be scared Niall, it's just me, it's just Harry. I'm not gonna hurt you i promise." Niall shied away from Harry's touch.

Harry snapped back up and towered over the other boy. "Fine you wanna play it that way." A phone beeped. It was Niall's. Harry put his hand in Niall's jeans pocket and found it. "Aw look a text from Liam, aw he's worried about you Nialler." He showed the screen to Niall. On it read: NIALL WHERE ARE YOU? CALL ME BABES I'M WORRIED. LOVE LI X

"Oh how sweet of him. Now i'm sorry Nialler but i gotta go before the boys worry. I'll see you later.

"Y-you're not gonna just leave me here like this are you?" Niall stuttered out.

"Oh of course not silly me." Niall sighed in relief at this only to begin struggling as Harry picked up a roll of tape. "Can't have you shouting and alerting some one now can we?" Harry chuckled holding the tape up and grabbing Niall's blond locks to hold him still whilst sticking the tape over his mouth.  
>"MPPH!" Niall screamed tearing up.<p>

"I'll be back later Niall baby. Don't go anywhere." A kiss was dropped onto his forehead then Harry was gone and he was left alone. Niall looked around the dark room wide eyed. He had absolutely no idea what was going on but he was absolutely terrified. One thing he did know was that this was either some sick joke, which he doubted, or Harry had snapped his cap and kidnapped him which sounded slightly more likely. Tears rolled out of his eyes as he began to lose any feeling left in his hands and feet.

"Oh my god have you guys heard anything?" Harry asked quickly as the boys told him the situation. He had to fight the grin at the sight of Liam's tearstained face.

"No Haz. We're just hoping he'll come back or call or even text." Zayn said meekly.  
>"I'm so worried what if something's happened to him?" Liam said looking near tears. "He might have had an accident and is unconscious or worse."<p>

"Liam buddy," Harry reached out giving his friend a comforting hug. "I'm sure Niall is safe and sound. Probably hung over and crashed with one of his mates nearby."

"That is a good idea Harry. See Li that's more than likely the case."

"It may, if any of his friends were here. Marvin's on holiday Jay's on tour Josh is visiting friends and Sandy is working."

The four boys fell silent out of ideas.

Harry inwardly had the biggest smirk ever. Seeing Liam so broken and distressed, after the years of suffering he'd put Harry through felt amazing. Not once during all this however did he think how his actions may affect Niall and the other boys nor did he think of the consequences. He thought what he was doing was justified by his love for Niall but what he didn't realise was.

He was suffering from extreme crazy love.

* * *

><p>You see the reveiw button? It sings when you send in a reveiw.<p> 


	3. Authors note: I AM SO SORRY GUYS

Ok guys! I'm sick of critics united. They can kiss my arse as far as i'm concerened but their bugging me so i'll keep my stories limited to tumblr and .

My 1DFF acount is the same as my tumblr:?uid=28115

and my tumblr is: .com/blog/niallgetinmypants

You can still message me and prompt me on here if you wish. Sorry guys but i'm gonna go off on one at one of these stuck up pricks eventually.

And heres the direct link to this story ni particular: ?sid=9532


End file.
